When The Blackrock We Know Is Gone
by Featherflower
Summary: This is a collaboration with my amazing friend Ginger Aflame. She's an awesome person and an awesome author! Lana thought it was just a game. But now she's stuck in crazy world with almost no memory, and a psychopath named Lalnable Hector out to kill everyone. That is, according to the Technomage/mancer she met...InTheLittleDream, Xephmadia, Zoethian,


** Hello, Hello. It's Featherflower here, writing my first collab with my amazing friend and amazing author, Ginger Aflame. And somehow, I'm doing this without having read Gone. Lol. But Ginger has, so that's not a problem. May be slightly AU.**

***Enderside is something our friend SpiritedandLoyal came up with, as well as the Enderborn ideas, which I'll get into later, abut anyways, I kind of stole it, because I'm a noob, like, Fem Toby, and I read her fanfiction thinking it was all cannon, and I wrote a Fanfiction and didn't feel like changing it when I finished watching The Tekkit Adventure, (I watched them in the wrong order,), but I finished watching them and didn't want to change it because it was so perfect, so now I use it as well. Mine is only slightly different from hers, though his Enderborn abilities _do _vary. Thanks Spirit!***

**Guide:**

_/Italic with /\ around it: Rythian's mental voice. (Would be Italic and Underlined, but Underline doesn't stay on these documents when you have to do Copy'n'Paste)\_

_/Italic with / around it: Zoey's mental voice./_

**~Featherflower**

I don't know why I bothered to check the computer. The internet hadn't worked since the dome had gone up. So why did I still want to pull out my laptop, and, well, you know. Catch up on what was going on in the rest of the world. All that jazz.

But, something was different this time. I was going to just log onto Facebook, or try to load it, at least. But a new screen was open when I turned on the computer. A game. I clicked play, and it asked me to put in a username. I laughed, and put in Lana-Banana, because it rhymed, and my nickname was too strange to use.

**Loading…. **The screen read. I giggled, wondering what the game what going to be like.

**Pick a server. **The game told me. There was only one available, so I clicked that one without reading what it said.

**Loading… **As I read that, a strange feeling rolled over me. Where was I again? I blinked, once, twice, and my surroundings changed. Green grass covered the ground. Hills and rivers were visible. I was falling. I didn't remember how I had gotten here. I knew my name though. Lana. Lana-Banana, as a joke.

I hit the ground, wincing in pain.

"What the hell?" A male voice, heavily accented, rang out. "Who's that?" I tried to sit up, but I was winded and in pain. I brushed my fingers over my legs first, as they were crumpled underneath me and hurt the most. The pain faded. The ground pounded beneath me, as if someone were shaking it.

"Who, why is she here?" A girl's voice this time. Still accented, but not the same sound.

"Zoey, if I knew that answer, would I be asking you who she was? I don't know why she's here!" The man answered. He pronounced the 'Z' in Zoey like and 'S', so it sounded like he said Soey.

The pounding stopped, and a shadow was cast over me. One of them had ran over when I had fell.

The girl, Zoey, leaned over me. She had shoulder length hair, which was a startling red colour, with a green streak on the one side. She wore a gray crop top with bright green netting between that and her black shorts, which stopped just above her knees. Her shoes were knee high boots that were the same colour green as the netting. Her eyes were blue and kind, though one of them was covered by some sort of green spy glass. Her cape was such a dark red it was almost black and was so short it didn't even reach her waist, hung off to one side, barely visible. She smiled at me.

"Hello there! I'm Zoey!" She held out her hand to help me up. I gripped it, and almost shrieked when I realized it wasn't flesh and bone that I had just grabbed, but rather, smooth, cold metal. I jerked my hand back. Zoey just laughed.

"Oh. Sorry about that." She held out her other hand, which was thankfully an actual arm. I stood up with difficulty.

"W-what happened to your arm?" I gasped.

"I got caught in an explosion." She said lightly. "But it wasn't a problem. I could eat a nuke for breakfast! And there were only three nukes."

"_Only _three nukes?" I echoed.

The man walked over then. The moment I looked at him, he scared me. And I'd seen some pretty terrifying things before, yet this man was one of the scariest. "Zoey, aren't you going to ask _her _your questions?" He asked the red head. I heard Zoey start talking, but my eyes and thoughts didn't leave the mysterious man. He was very tall, almost a head above me. The lower half of his face was completely covered by a black mask. A long black cape hung from his shoulders to his feet. A long red sword hung at his belt. His armour was the colour of dried blood. His hair was brown, but it had a strange blond streak on one side. But easily, the most terrifying part was his eyes. They were _purple._ Like, lilac, with an icy glare in them. His face was hard and cruel. Unyielding. If I proved to be an enemy, Zoey might hesitate to kill me. This man…

"Well?" He asked suddenly, startling me.

"Huh?" Right! Zoey'd been talking to me!

"Zoey asked you where you're from, and why you're here. And your name." He told me.

"Ha ha. Funny thing is, I don't remember where I'm from. I just fell out of the sky. And I don't know why I'm here. But my name's Lana." I told him.

"How do you not _remember _where you're from?" The man demanded in a cold voice. My throat went dry. Zoey seemed nice, but this man seemed like he'd stab me with his sword before he'd trust what I said.

"Rythian…be nice to her. I've fallen out of the sky before, and it's not fun! And I landed in the water. She landed in the sand. At least bring her into the Stronghold and fix her up before we play twenty questions." Zoey told him. I assumed that the man's name was Rythian.

Rythian sighed. "Why does this always happen to me? Fine. Lana, come with me. Zoey, go grab the healing potions and any of the sciency stuff that will help. And Zoey, for the record, you knew where you were from. Tekkit-Topia, the old world." He gripped my arm a little roughly. Once I stood up, he turned towards where a castle and a strange looking green tower stood in the middle of the desert.

As Rythian walked, he talked. Slowly and guardedly at first, but he got a little more open as we went.

"Well, since you don't remember where you're from, you should know where you are. This is Tekkit-Topia, a small part of Minecraftia. Zoey and I have a stronghold here, obviously. Caber Town is that way," He pointed to one of the cardinal points. "And if you go _really far _that way, you'll find Lalna's castle."

"Who?" The name had sounded like mine.

"Lalna. And any other survivors will be there too. Unless they've escaped. Like we have." He said darkly.

"Survivors?" I questioned. Rythian sighed.

"This isn't the place to talk about it." He told me. The rest of the walk passed in silence. Rythian's hard grip never left my arm.

I was rather relieved when Zoey came back, her arms full of vials and all sorts of other things. Her hair was in face, and she nearly ran into Rythian before he stopped her and brushed it away.

"Oh! That's much better. Thanks, Rythie!" Then she turned to me.

"Where does it hurt the most?" She asked. "You fell from the sky, so don't tell me you aren't hurt."

"Well, I'm pretty sore, but…how do I say this? I have powers. Healing. I healed my legs after I fell." I told them. They didn't look surprised.

"To be honest, Lana, that doesn't even make my top 10 weirdest things I've ever heard list." Rythian told me.

"Well, I don't think the healing makes my list either. But I don't remember. I don't remember anything." I told them.

"But, I guess I don't need those." Zoey decided, dumping her armload into a chest that was just outside the door.

We walked into the Stronghold, which Zoey told me she had decorated.

"What were you saying about survivors?" I asked. Zoey's shoulders slumped.

"Well, it all started with a whole big meeting thing, with Lalna, Sjin, Minty, Kim, Xephos, Honeydew, Sips, Martyn, Strippin, Nilesy, Ravs, Sparkles*, Beckii, Kaeyi, Lomadia and Toby. Oh, we were there too. Lalna-" I cut the girl off.

"Wait. Honeydew? Xephos? Are those their real names?" I asked. I'd never heard names like those. And Sjin? Sips? Minty?_ SPARKLES*_?

"Well, no. We have real names...some of us. Honeydew, Xephos, Lalna, Strippin, Lomadia. They're actually, in that order, Simon, Lewis, Duncan, Sam, Hannah. The rest of us, those are our real names." He spoke nonchalantly about this while he removed his armour and set out to scrub the grime out of the grooves in it. He looked a lot less terrifying in black slacks with rips in the knees, black leather boots and a gray tank top then he did in armour.

"That's not true. You forgot about me. Zoeya!" Zoey interupted.

"Yes, right. Anyways, we were getting along okay, and Minty suggested we go to her bar, the Captive Creeper, for a few drinks. Lalna had a few to many, turned into Drunkan, which just our joke because his name is Duncan and he'd drunk. Anyways, no one notice a real problem, until the day after, Minty was found dead in her bar. Sjin came here to get me to help find out who did it, because, well, Zoey's good with computers, and I have a gift at finding information. The day I figured out what happened, Sjin was murdered. And it just got worse from there." Rythian told me. "The only reason Lalna hasn't found is because we're far away from the others. Same with Ravs. Nilesy used to come around, but he hasn't lately, and I'm thinking he's likely dead."

Zoey gasped, whirling around to face Rythian. "The Pool Boy? Oh my goodness! Why would he kill Nilesy? And, if he's dead, who's taking care of Baby Jim?" She asked.

"Zoey. There's a murderer over there. Baby Jim will have to fend for himself. And back in the days of respawning, _everyone _except us killed Nilesy." That made no sense to me, but I decided to question the Baby Jim later. And the respawning thing. I had more important issues.

"So, who did it?" I asked fearfully.

"…Lalna. Lalnable Hector." He answered after a long pause.

"Who now?" I demanded.

"Lalnable Hector. Lalna's psychopathic counterpart." He told me, like that was perfectly normal. He was obviously happy with the state of his armour, because he put it back on, strapping the greaves and cuffs onto his arms and legs and fitting the chest plate on. Instantly, he looked fierce and scary again. For some reason, the head piece looked more like a blood covered crown then actual armour.

"O-kay!" I muttered.

"Things are a lot different here." Zoey told me.

"I figured that out." But at the same time, some things they were saying, I felt like I'd faced something similar before. Why did I feel like that?

"Lana?" Zoey asked, sitting down on one of the several wooden chairs. I realized we were in a kitchen, but a quite technologically behind kitchen. No microwaves- wait. What was a microwave? Where had that thought come from? I dismissed it as nothing and glanced back at Zoey.

"What's wrong? And Rythian, close the door already." She scolded. I turned around to see Rythian slamming the front door shut. He then stood in front of it, like a sentry. He still didn't trust me. After hearing what was going on here, I didn't blame him. My name, also, was a little too close to Lalna. Suspicious much? I wondered if I looked like him, too. It would be a problem if he had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Well, I don't know. I thought I remembered something, but now I don't." I explained. Nodding thoughtfully, Zoey looked at Rythian.

"Know anything that could cause that?" She asked. Rythian shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope. And have you seen Tee?" He asked, glancing out the small window on the door.

"No. Do you think…?"

"Lalnable wouldn't stand a chance against Teep." Rythian told her.

"Who's Teep? Tee. Whatever his name is."

"Again. Here we go with the names. Can't someone have a nickname? Tee and Teep are the same person. Dinosaur. Whatever." Rythian sounded annoyed.

"Teep is a…dinosaur?" I stammered.

"Yep! And an excellent shot, as well. He's deadly with his arrows." Zoey told me, smiling. "There he is! Tee! Come in!"

The door opened, and Rythian moved away from the entrance so that the green dinosaur could enter. He had a gold monocle over one eye, for some reason.

"So, anyways. Can you handle this?" Rythian asked, retreating back to the door.

"Handle what?"

"Psychopaths, dinosaurs, and…what term do we use? Technomage or Technomancer?" He asked Zoey.

"I think you say Technomancer, and I say Technomage. Thankfully, that nuke Lalnable set off got alchemy to work again, so magic is officially back on track. Or else you would still be jealous." Zoey answered.

"I was never jealous of the science! And I started using it again, didn't I? Do you have any idea how hard that was? And Thaumonomicon was working, just not as well as alchemy did." Rythian snapped, his eyes narrowing and _glowing _softly, though he was grinning, so he really just looked like he was kidding. But the glowing eyes scary, so I turned away from him and looked at Zoey again.

"What we're asking is: are you going to panic at the first sight of blood, or are you going to be able to survive." Zoey told me.

"I can handle it." I promised. Zoey nodded, and glanced up to Rythian. I couldn't help but wonder if they were together. Really, the way they acted, they seemed to be together.

/_Focus, Lana. This is no time for daydreaming about my love life./_ I screamed. Rythian burst of laughing.

"Rythie…what did you do?" Zoey asked, glaring at the Technomancer, as he had called himself.

"Nothing you don't know I can do!" He answered.

"Rythian, you can do a lot of things. Exactly which one did you just do?"

/_Nothing! Not really, anyways.\_ His answer came in my head again.

"Rythian! At least warn her before you do stuff like that!" Zoey scolded.

/_Why? She should learn not to daydream! At least not as openly as she just did.\_

"Openly?" I asked, puzzled.

"I can read minds, Lana. If I really set my mind to it, I can read anyone's. But, some people make it really easy. You need to guard your mind better." He told me. I turned around to frown at him.

"And just how, Rythian, do I _guard my mind?_" I asked, sassing him already. He just rolled his eyes.

"Try to keep your thoughts in one spot in your mind, and focus on keeping you thoughts and memories locked away." He answered. I shook my head. How did that make sense to _anyone?_

/_Keep working on it.\ _I nodded, humouring him. Zoey giggled.

"You know she's not going to listen to you unless you show her _why _she should do that. And not just because you can read her mind." She told him.

"But I don't really like doing that. It confuses me, first of all, second, it reminds me of something unpleasant, and third, it's unbelievably painful for the person on the receiving end of it."

Zoey didn't say anything, but Rythian nodded. "Fair enough. I'll try that." Then he addressed me. "Lana, this is why you need to guard your mind. You warn me when you can't take it anymore, because it's not pleasant, and it's been done to me before. So I know first hand what it's like. With me, it happens all the time."

_/Wow Rythian. That was a lot to say about things you don't normally talk about./ _Another mental voice.

"Zoey? Was that you?" The red head nodded.

/_Well, Zoey, this is something that I respect and will treat with proper caution and give proper warnings. But that's all you're going to hear of that sort of thing, Lana.\_

I assumed he was talking about the "With me, it happens all the time" phrase. I wondered what he was going to do. I wasn't scared, per say, but I was very nervous.

Then I felt the icy claws dig into my head. I swallowed my scream, wanting to know what Rythian had been talking about.

The pain of the claws crackled through my head like frost. Everything about it was cold and painful. My fingers twitched. I didn't know why. Then my whole arm moved, waving at Zoey. My eyes shifted out of focus, and then back, but I wasn't the one controlling them.

/_This is why it's important.\_ Rythian told me. I tried to speak, but my mouth wasn't my own.

Then the cold, burning sensation left me, and Zoey caught me before I collapsed.

"What was that?" I demanded, my tongue feeling numb.

"If you don't guard your mind, anyone with the powers to do it can enter it and take over your body. I don't know if Lalna has that ability, but it's better to be safe then sorry." He said, his voice husky and strained. It took a lot of power to do that kind of thing. And he said he had a personal issue with it as well.

"Okay…" I said shakily, the shock of this setting in. Even my own head wasn't my own in this strange world.

"Rythian, you're scaring her." Zoey told him.

"She needs to be scared. We're in a world with a psychopath who wants nothing more but to kill everyone and likely eat them, or something like that." Rythian replied calmly, turning around and creaking the door open.

"Teep? I'm going out to scout around and collect some stuff. Want to come?" The dinosaur grabbed his bow, and followed the Technomancer out the door. I stared at Zoey.

"So, how's that for a welcome?"

**So, hopefully I didn't completely fail that. I had fun writing it though! Rythian is a **_**very **_**scary person... anyways, next chapter: Ginger's turn!**

**~Featherflower**


End file.
